Rogue One : Destins jumeaux
by Thor D. O'Neill
Summary: Confronté au risque de perdre un de ses meilleurs hommes et leur seule chance d'acquérir les plans de l'étoile noire sur Scarif, le Général Draven contacte la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être sauver le capitaine Andor... mais acceptera-t-il d'aider la Rébellion ? Et si oui, quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Prologue

**Rogue One : Destins jumeaux**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George Lucas, de Lucasfilm Limited et de The Walt Disney Company

En dehors des copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation de son auteur.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction débute pendant les événements de Rogue One, lorsque les instances dirigeantes de l'Alliance Rebelle sont mises au courant pour l'attaque sur Scarif. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Davits Draven était un homme habitué aux décisions difficiles. Il en prenait déjà du temps où il officiait au sein des services secrets de l'Ancienne République. Parmi la bande d'idéalistes et d'individus aux motivations variées qui composaient la Rébellion, le quadragénaire originaire de Pendarr faisait figure d'homme implacable et intransigeant. Le général savait bien qu'il risquait ses hommes au combat la plupart du temps et s'il ne prenait jamais ce genre de décision à la légère, il n'hésitait pas non plus.

Le chef des renseignements rebelles avait été frustré par l'indécision du Conseil au sujet des plans de l'étoile noire. Bien qu'il ait sans doute été le dernier à faire confiance à Jyn Erso, qu'il jugeait instable et insubordonnée, Draven se fiait au jugement du Capitaine Andor. S'il pensait que les plans de l'arme de destruction massive de l'Empire se trouvaient sur Scarif et qu'ils avaient une chance de les récupérer, alors cette chance était réelle.

Malheureusement, avant que le général rebelle n'ait eu la chance de réunir assez de partisans pour tenter d'inverser la position du conseil, Andor était parti, avec Erso, les deux indigènes de Jedha et un groupe d'une quinzaine de SpecForces dans ce qui ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une mission suicide.

Combien de troupes Draven avait-il envoyées pour accomplir des missions similaires ? Combien de soldats étaient morts sous ses ordres au nom de la Rébellion ?

On aurait pu croire que le général serait devenu insensible à ce genre de pertes mais il n'en était rien. L'officier gardait une liste de tous les soldats morts au combat sous son commandement et il leur rendait hommage, à sa façon.

Andor avait beau ne pas être parti sur son ordre… et par les étoiles, il sermonnerait vertement le capitaine s'il le revoyait un jour pour son insubordination ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas le propos. Pour le sermonner, il fallait déjà que le capitaine revienne vivant et pour le moment, ses chances étaient infimes, voire inexistantes.

Voilà pourquoi il était assis dans ses quartiers, devant une console de communication, à taper un code qu'il n'avait utilisé que trois fois au cours des dix-neuf dernières années.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix. Draven était sur le point de se lever quand sa console bipa, indiquant un appel entrant, d'une provenance inconnue. Sans hésitation, il accepta l'appel, activant le champ holographique.

Le casque Mandalorien, avec sa visière en T, fut la première chose qu'il vit. Son interlocuteur portait une armure noire comme une nuit sans étoiles. Il fit cependant l'effort d'enlever le casque, révélant le visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Le teint clair, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux d'un bleu perçant, qui le regardaient fixement.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Davits. Déclara simplement le Mandalorien en guise de salutations.

Longtemps, en effet. Neuf ans pour être exact. Il limitait leurs contacts autant que possible, aussi bien parce qu'il lui rappelait une époque qu'il voulait oublier que parce qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer quand il avait affaire à lui.

-J'ai besoin d'un service, Jarel.

Les mots lui arrachèrent la gorge, lui qui n'aimait pas demander de l'aide. C'était une admission qu'il n'était pas en mesure de mener à bien une tâche par lui-même, une reconnaissance d'un échec.

Pour sa défense, son interlocuteur ne le lui fit pas remarquer mais ce n'était pas le style de Jarel Kainer. A la place, l'homme attendait, silencieusement, que le général poursuive. Faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser voir son inconfort à Kainer, Draven reprit la parole d'un ton grave.

-Une section de SpecForces est en route pour Scarif, pour s'emparer des plans d'une arme de destruction planétaire. Cassian Andor est à leur tête.

Le visage inexpressif de Jarel laissa enfin transparaître une émotion : de la colère, une colère à peine contenue.

-Tu l'as envoyé avec moins d'une vingtaine d'hommes à l'assaut d'une base militaire impériale entourée d'un bouclier planétaire ?

-Il est parti de son propre chef ! Lâcha Davits, ulcéré et incapable de contenir sa frustration plus longtemps.

Jarel garda le silence, fixant Davits un long moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

-Ils sont partis de Yavin 4 depuis combien de temps ?

Le général ne releva même pas le fait que son interlocuteur connaisse l'emplacement de la base rebelle, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

-Ils sont déjà sur place, à bord d'une navette cargo de classe Zeta.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Jedi pour savoir que Jarel était en train de faire ses propres calculs dans sa tête quant au temps de voyage de l'expédition. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux arriver sur place rapidement mais il faudra qu'ils survivent seuls pendant au moins une, peut-être deux heures.

Davits avait conscience que l'équipe réunie par Andor avait toutes les chances d'être éliminée d'ici là mais s'il y avait une petite chance pour les sauver et récupérer les plans de l'étoile noire, il fallait la saisir. Jarel devait suivre la même ligne de pensée car il acquiesça simplement.

-Je m'en occupe. Déclara le Mandalorien avant de couper la communication.

Le général se tassa dans son siège comme s'il avait participé à un affrontement. Quelque part, ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Peut-être qu'il le regretterait mais au moins, il avait donné à Cassian Andor une chance.

* * *

Jarel referma l'unité com et réinitialisa toutes les liaisons holonet pour s'assurer que la communication, si elle avait été détectée, ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Basé actuellement sur Tatooine, il était effectivement bien plus près de Scarif que Yavin 4 mais le voyage prendrait quand même un certain temps, trop de temps peut-être.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Deron ?

Le dénommé Deron, un homme au teint halé et aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts, revêtu d'une armure d'un vert sombre, tapota ses doigts sur la table.

-Sur le plan logistique, nous avons assez d'hommes et de munitions, ainsi qu'un transport pour nous y emmener. Notre client ne sera pas très content de reporter l'opération mais il n'est pas si pressé… Je me dois quand même de te dire que nos chances de succès sont minces.

Jarel fit apparaître une image holographique du système de Scarif. Située dans la bordure extérieure, c'était une planète de petite taille, recouverte majoritairement d'eau et de quelques archipels d'îles éparpillés à sa surface. Un monde paradisiaque en apparence, si bien qu'on n'aurait jamais cru y trouver un centre militaro-industriel de pointe, comportant une quantité importante de données scientifiques.

-Je le dois à Myra Andor… et toi aussi, Deron.

Deron hocha la tête silencieusement pour signifier son assentiment. Il partageait l'opinion et le sens de l'honneur de Kainer mais il s'était senti obligé de se faire l'avocat du diable.

-Réunis tout le monde et dis à Briika de se préparer à décoller.

La navette de classe Lambda avait l'air tout à fait ordinaire, en dépit du fait qu'elle ait été lourdement modifiée par des ingénieurs de MandalMotors pour être relativement discrète sur les radars ennemis et surtout pour embarquer bien plus d'armement et de boucliers qu'initialement prévu.

Jarel fut le dernier à monter à bord du transport. L'équipage consistait d'un pilote, un copilote et trois artilleurs, assistés par un droïde, T-8. Les forces d'assaut étaient composées de vingt commandos et de lui-même à leur tête.

-Nous sommes en orbite, Jarel et prêts à entrer en hyperespace. Indiqua une voix féminine.

-Merci, Briika. Allons-y.

La pilote actionna le levier d'hyperpropulsion et les étoiles s'allongèrent autour d'eux.

Fermant les yeux, le Mandalorien se remémora des souvenirs aussi nets dans son esprit que s'il les avait vécus la veille. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette, un petit garçon de six ans qui les regardait avec curiosité et ces mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

 _Les rébellions sont bâties sur l'espoir._

De l'espoir, c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il pouvait donner au fils de Myra mais par les étoiles, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de le sauver.


	2. Une dette à régler

**Chapitre 1 : Une dette à régler**

* * *

La navette sortit de l'hyperespace à quelques milliers de kilomètres de Scarif. La planète bleue était visible devant eux mais les senseurs indiquaient que son orbite était tout sauf calme.

-La flotte rebelle est là. Déclara Briika en pianotant sur sa console pour projeter la situation tactique via le projecteur holographique à l'attention des troupes.

-Kriff ! S'exclama Herik. Un beau bordel que voilà… et le bouclier planétaire est complètement fermé, comment va-t-on entrer ?

-On ne peut pas attendre que les rebelles l'aient détruit. Rétorqua Deron.

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants avant que Jarel ne prenne la parole d'un ton égal.

-Un micro-saut hyperspatial.

Les yeux de Briika s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne frappe du poing sur la table.

-C'est du suicide ! Je suis un bon pilote, sûrement l'une des meilleures de Mandalore mais je ne peux pas calculer un saut pareil. Aucune intelligence artificielle ne le peut non plus. Les seuls assez cinglés pour tenter un truc pareil, ce serait des Jedi !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau mais différent du précédent, tous les regards se tournant vers Jarel. Ce dernier esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil du pilote.

-Attachez-vous, ça risque de secouer un peu.

Les commandos obéirent et se sanglèrent à leurs sièges mais Briika se dirigea vers le fauteuil du copilote, que son cousin, le jeune Rohlan, libéra bien vite pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil habituellement réservé au navigateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais nous faire traverser ce bouclier, détends-toi.

Sa respiration s'accélérant en voyant Jarel entrer les premières commandes d'un saut hyperspatial, Briika tenta une nouvelle fois de le raisonner, la Mandalorienne rejetant nerveusement une longue mèche de cheveux blonds en arrière.

-Jarel ! Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas encore très bien mais je ne te mens pas ! Ce saut va nous tuer !

Un soupir se fit entendre du compartiment des commandos, avant que la voix de Deron ne retentisse avec force pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs.

-Tu ne veux pas lui dire la vérité, général ?

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus général, Deron ! Répondit Jarel avec exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Briika, les sourcils froncés.

Jarel leva une main et le comlink posé sur la console de pilotage flotta jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment dessus, sous le regard médusé de Briika, qui pâlit considérablement en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu… tu es…

-Plus depuis longtemps. Accroche-toi maintenant, ça va secouer.

Priant intérieurement pour que la Force ne l'abandonne pas, Jarel enclencha le levier d'hyperpropulsion.

* * *

Chirrut Imwe avait su que son heure était venue, l'heure d'accomplir le destin que la Force avait prévu pour lui. Il s'était avancé à pas réguliers, confiant en la Force, jusqu'à la console. Il avait actionné le levier. La communication allait pouvoir passer entre Bodhi et la flotte rebelle.

-Chirrut ! L'appela Baze. Dépêche-toi, reviens !

Il sourit en direction de la voix de Baze, voulant le rassurer. Le gardien était prêt à rejoindre la Force et il crut cet instant venu quand il entendit une explosion autour de lui…

… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ensuite ce sifflement, ce bruit si caractéristique qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis vingt ans. Etait-ce son imagination ?

-A couvert ! S'écria une voix tandis qu'il était plaqué au sol pour le protéger d'une explosion.

Néanmoins, l'explosion n'arriva jamais jusqu'à eux. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Il entendait encore ce sifflement, celui de la lame d'un sabre laser en train de tourbillonner dans une danse mortelle.

Un Jedi était-il bien là ou la mort l'avait-elle déjà emporté ?

* * *

Baze n'en croyait pas ses yeux non plus. Il avait cru à des renforts impériaux en voyant la navette Lambda littéralement apparaître de nulle part juste au-dessus de leur tête, avant de se rendre compte que les combattants qui surgirent au pas de charge de la navette n'étaient pas des Stormtroopers, ni ces étranges troopers noirs qui les mitraillaient mais des Mandaloriens !

Les guerriers aux visières en T si caractéristiques avaient déjà ouvert un feu nourri sur les troupes d'élite de l'Empire mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait manqué de décrocher la mâchoire de l'ancien gardien.

Non, c'était de voir que l'un des Mandaloriens avait sorti un sabre laser à lame verte et s'en était servi pour protéger Chirrut. La Force soit louée, son ami était vivant mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux.

Il se remit toutefois bien vite de sa stupeur et c'est avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qu'il se remit à tirer sur les troopers avec son blaster lourd à répétition. _La Force est avec moi, et je fais corps avec la Force !_

* * *

Jarel tenait tête aux troopers qui semblaient le considérer comme une cible privilégiée, déviant leurs tirs et les renvoyant sur eux quand il le pouvait. Force, il se sentait rouillé ! Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de s'entraîner régulièrement avec Bardan mais il lui faudrait plus d'exercice s'il voulait être plus à l'aise face au niveau d'entraînement de ces troopers aux armures noires.

-Briika ! Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous couvrir, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il via le comlink incorporé à son casque.

-Le dispositif de détection a eu du mal à les prendre pour cibles, ils ont des contremesures intégrées à leurs armures visiblement mais rien qu'on ne puisse gérer… Feu nourri dans 3, 2, 1…

Le Mandalorien ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter au sol avec le rebelle aveugle tandis que les tirs de la navette s'abattaient sur la ligne de combat ennemie et faisaient trembler le sol au-dessous d'eux. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent après d'interminables secondes, les alentours avaient retrouvé un semblant de calme.

-Jarel, on a des TIE atmosphériques en approche, Briika dit qu'on doit bouger ! S'exclama une voix juvénile dans son comlink.

-Bien reçu, Rohlan.

L'ancien Jedi activa le haut-parleur de son casque au maximum.

-Troupes Rebelles ! J'ai été envoyé ici par le Général Draven ! Si vous voulez vivre, c'est le moment de partir, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le transport ! Mes hommes vont vous couvrir !

Ils étaient peu, trois tout au plus en comptant l'aveugle qu'il était en train d'aider à se relever, et un homme vêtu d'une armure rouge qui le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Jarel ne perdit pas de temps pour les faire monter à bord et décoller avant d'interroger l'homme à l'armure rouge.

-Hé ! Dites-moi, est-ce que vous savez où est Cassian Andor ?

-Cassian ? Répéta Baze, sortant de sa torpeur avant d'acquiescer. Oui, il est dans leur centre d'archives, en train de récupérer les plans.

Génial, le gamin s'était évidemment fourré dans les entrailles d'une base impériale !

-Jarel ? On capte une transmission provenant d'une des plateformes mais on dirait un message rebelle.

-Fais nous écouter ça, Briika. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le cockpit.

 _-Rogue One à tous les vaisseaux de l'Alliance ! Si vous m'entendez, répondez !_

-C'est notre pilote, Bodhi ! S'exclama Baze en se raccrochant à l'une des parois. Il est à bord d'une navette impériale volée, c'est notre point de rendez-vous pour repartir.

Jarel consulta la carte tactique, ses yeux regardant successivement leur position actuelle et la plateforme où était posée la navette. Les TIE ne semblaient pas trop leur prêter attention, toujours aux prises avec les chasseurs X-Wing qui avaient réussi à passer le bouclier planétaire.

-Nous sommes juste à côté, conduis-nous là-bas, Briika.

Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils d'artilleurs, conscient qu'en transmettant de la sorte, le fameux Bodhi avait fait de sa navette volée une cible facile pour les forces impériales sur place.

 _-Bon voilà, on a les plans, ça y est euh… ils ont les plans de l'arme secrète, ils vont vous les transmettre à la tour des communications mais il faut que vous enfonciez la porte ! C'est impératif pour qu'on puisse vous les envoyer !_

La voix n'avait pas l'air très assurée mais le ton était sincère. Ils avaient donc une chance de transmettre les plans de cette fameuse super arme dont ils avaient entendu parler.

Pour l'heure, Jarel et les autres artilleurs faisaient pleuvoir un feu nourri sur les troupes impériales près du vaisseau, générant assez de poussière pour arriver à se poser. Ils allaient être un peu à l'étroit à bord de la navette lambda mais avec l'espace cargo, ils devraient avoir assez de place pour caser tout le monde.

Une poignée de soldats rebelles rejoignit le transport, avec un homme un peu chancelant qui ne ressemblait pas à un soldat, en uniforme impérial. C'était probablement le pilote, à en croire la façon dont l'homme en armure rouge et l'aveugle l'accueillirent avec des accolades.

-Sept rebelles récupérés jusqu'ici mais pas de trace d'Andor pour le moment. Lui indiqua Deron en anticipant la question qu'il avait sur le bord des lèvres.

Le Mandalorien le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers les rebelles qu'ils venaient de récupérer, s'accrochant pour ne pas tomber alors que le vaisseau tanguait sous les acrobaties aériennes que Briika était obligée de faire pour éviter d'offrir une cible facile aux batteries d'artillerie ennemies.

-Pilote, avez-vous des nouvelles de Cassian Andor ?

Bodhi, un instant impressionné par l'armure Mandalorienne, déglutit avec difficulté avant de hocher vivement la tête de haut en bas.

-Oui ! Oui, il est avec Jyn et K2, dans la tour. Ils vont utiliser l'antenne pour envoyer les plans à la flotte rebelle, il faut juste que le bouclier…

-Le bouclier planétaire est tombé ! S'exclama Briika depuis le cockpit.

Les rebelles lâchèrent une série de hourras et Jarel ressentit que ses frères d'armes étaient rassurés eux aussi. Un micro-saut en hyperespace à travers le bouclier aurait été encore plus difficile à réussir depuis la planète donc le Mandalorien était tout aussi ravi de savoir cet obstacle écarté.

-Il y a un signal en train d'être envoyé depuis la tour mais nous ne sommes pas bien positionnés pour l'intercepter. Les informa Rohlan, penché sur un écran.

-C'est sûrement eux ! Ils ont réussi ! S'écria Bodhi, mi-hystérique, mi-abasourdi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu les vois, Briika ? Demanda Jarel.

-Dans cette cohue ? C'est impossible ! Si au moins j'avais un moyen de les localiser à distance…

-Cassian a un comlink. Intervint Bodhi en tendant son propre communicateur à Jarel. On arrivait à communiquer avec, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a demandé de passer un message à la flotte.

Le Mandalorien prit le communicateur et s'assit dans le fauteuil du navigateur, entrant la fréquence pour tracer l'autre bout du signal. Avec un peu de chance…

-Ja… Jarel… L'appela Briika d'un ton étranglé.

-Pas maintenant, je suis en train de localiser Andor.

-Jarel, il faut vraiment que tu voies ça !

Ça y est ! Le signal était assez fort et tout proche, ils pourraient y être d'ici quelques instants.

-Dirige-toi vers ce cap ! Qu'est-ce que…

Un objet énorme était apparu dans le ciel de la planète, on aurait dit une sorte de lune mais complètement artificielle. Non, énorme ne suffisait pas, cette chose devait au moins faire une centaine de kilomètres de diamètre !

Oh non, par la Force, non…

La base spatiale avait tiré sur la planète ce qui ressemblait à un rayon laser vert, d'une puissance que l'ordinateur de bord n'arrivait même pas à calculer tant elle devait être démesurée.

Assis dans le fauteuil du copilote, Jarel prit les commandes de l'appareil et fit accélérer le vaisseau vers la plage. Il entendait les cris de Briika à côté de lui mais il ne l'écoutait pas, concentré sur ce qu'il voyait grâce aux senseurs : deux formes de vies sur la plage. Un homme et une femme apparurent en visuel sur l'une des caméras.

-Deron ! Herik ! On ne va pas pouvoir s'arrêter, j'ai besoin que vous ouvriez la porte arrière et que vous les récupériez au vol.

-Comment ça « au vol » ? Tu veux dire avec les jet packs ?

-Oui ! Maintenant !

Pendant que Jarek manœuvrait au ras du sol, les deux commandos s'élancèrent dans le vide avec leurs réacteurs dorsaux.

La vision à 360° de leurs casques respectifs et les senseurs intégrés leur permettaient de voir le point d'impact au loin et l'onde de choc qui n'allait pas tarder à se répandre, créant certainement un raz-de-marée sur son passage.

Ne s'attardant pas sur cette perspective funeste, les deux Mandaloriens attrapèrent chacun un des rebelles en ralentissant juste assez pour ne pas leur casser quelque chose au passage. Ils reprirent leur envol et foncèrent jusqu'à la porte arrière grande ouverte de la navette Lambda dans laquelle ils se précipitèrent en ralentissant au dernier moment.

L'atterrissage ne se fit pas sans mal, et ils en garderaient sûrement de belles contusions mais ils avaient atteints l'objectif.

-Colis récupérés ! Sors-nous de là, Jarel ! S'écria Deron, à bout de souffle et avec un brin de panique dans sa voix d'ordinaire imperturbable.

Kainer pouvait le comprendre. La vague de dévastation était visible sur tous les senseurs. Il n'aurait pas le temps de remonter dans l'atmosphère en vitesse subluminique avant qu'elle ne les atteigne. Se plongeant profondément dans la Force tout en entrant les calculs dans l'ordinateur, il sentait l'onde de choc se rapprocher de plus en plus… il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne les atteigne…

Sa main abaissa le levier d'hyperpropulsion.

Le vaisseau tangua fortement et il eut l'impression que les cloisons grinçaient sous l'effort… avait-il enclenché la manœuvre trop tard ?

Les étoiles firent par s'allonger autour d'eux et le Mandalorien poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi. Force, ils avaient réussi et ils étaient tous vivants.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

 _Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses._ Songea-t-il, son sourire invisible sous son casque.

* * *

Jyn aussi tremblait de tous ses membres mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de joie. Elle s'était crue morte en voyant l'explosion massive arriver sur eux depuis l'horizon. Pourtant elle était en vie et Cassian aussi, mieux encore, Chirrut, Baze et même Bodhi étaient là avec quatre soldats de leur force d'assaut.

Sa joie se fit plus nuancée en repensant aux autres soldats, décédés sur Scarif… et à K2, dont elle n'entendrait plus jamais les répliques cinglantes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le droïde lui manquerait autant mais il s'était sacrifié pour les protéger, pour leur donner une chance.

Elle vit Cassian s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges, respirant laborieusement. L'un des individus en armure se rapprocha de lui avant d'enlever son casque.

-Vous… J'ai l'impression… de vous avoir déjà vu. S'exclama le capitaine rebelle, les sourcils froncés.

Le Mandalorien en armure noire arborait une mine grave tandis qu'il posait une main gantelée sur l'épaule de Cassian.

-Dans une autre vie, oui.

-Une vie où vous étiez Jedi ? Demanda Chirrut d'un ton léger.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout suite à ces paroles. Les Mandaloriens avaient l'air de se tenir plus droits tandis que les soldats rebelles regardaient le Mandalorien sans casque avec incrédulité. Pour la première fois, Jyn remarqua le sabre laser qui pendait à sa ceinture et sa main se referma instinctivement sur le cristal qui pendait à son cou, les paroles de sa mère résonnant dans sa tête.

 _Aie confiance en la Force._

Le Mandalorien croisa les bras et prit une lente et profonde inspiration avant que son regard ne se pose sur Chirrut.

-Oui, Gardien. J'ai quitté l'ordre Jedi avant la fin de la Guerre des Clones.

-La guerre était trop dure pour un puissant chevalier Jedi ? La Force n'était pas suffisante pour faire face aux Séparatistes ? Demanda l'un des soldats rebelles avec un soupçon de mépris.

La température de la pièce sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés tandis que les autres Mandaloriens semblaient plus alertes et sensiblement plus menaçants. L'un d'entre eux s'avança d'un pas, retirant son casque pour fixer le rebelle qui avait pris la parole. Son visage était inexpressif mais son regard était d'une dureté sans pareil.

Son visage hâlé et ses cheveux noir de jais… plusieurs autres commandos retirèrent leurs casques, révélant des visages similaires, trop similaires, on aurait dit des jumeaux…

-Vous êtes des clones ? Demanda Baze, disant à voix haute ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

-Tout à fait. Répondit Deron en tournant son attention vers lui. Si Jarel a quitté son ordre et la République, c'est pour nous libérer, mes frères et moi. Vous avez connu l'esclavage et la dictature sous l'Empire ? Nous, nous les avons connus sous la République depuis notre naissance. Pas de droits, nous étions considérés tout au plus comme du matériel ou du bétail.

Le Mandalorien ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa haine à l'égard du régime républicain, qui n'était à ses yeux pas bien différent de l'Empire qui lui avait succédé.

-Ce n'est rien, Deron. S'exclama Jarel d'un ton apaisant.

-Non, il a raison, Jarel. Renchérit Herik avant de s'avancer vers le rebelle qui avait pris la parole.

Son visage très similaire à celui de Deron, Herik avait le crâne complètement rasé et une fine cicatrice qui partait de sa pommette droite jusqu'en bas de sa joue.

-Les citoyens de la République se moquaient bien des clones qui mourraient pour eux, le Sénat aussi. La plupart des Jedi se disaient désolés de notre sort mais cela ne les empêchait pas de nous envoyer mourir au combat ! Rares sont ceux à nous avoir tirés de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous devons notre vie à Jarel et croyez-moi que je mettrai bien volontiers un tir de blaster dans la cervelle du premier qui insultera son honneur !

Les autres Mandaloriens ne dirent rien mais ils frappèrent à l'unisson leur plastron avec leur poids, comme pour appuyer les propos d'Herik.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jarel au soldat rebelle, lui offrant une porte de sortie.

Le soldat en question, devenu très pâle, se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Il devait avoir senti à quel point il était passé près de se prendre effectivement un tir en pleine tête, ou bien de se faire éjecter dans l'espace sans combinaison.

-Savez-vous combien ont survécu ? Demanda Chirrut calmement, comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Jarel fit une grimace, sachant que sa réponse ne plairait sans doute pas au gardien mais au vu de la dévotion de l'aveugle à la Force, il lui devait sans doute bien ça.

-A ma connaissance, nous ne sommes que deux sur Mandalore. J'ai eu vent de trois survivants qui ont passé un moment dans un clan voisin mais c'était peu de temps après l'avènement de l'Empire et ils ne se sont pas attardés. Je ne sais pas aujourd'hui combien ont survécu à la Purge…

En dépit de son départ de l'Ordre Jedi, Kainer avait ressenti la mort d'innombrables Jedi à travers la Galaxie au moment de l'ordre 66, comme autant de voix qui avaient hurlé avant de s'éteindre. La Galaxie était beaucoup plus vide aujourd'hui dans la Force sans ces milliers de chandelles que représentaient les Jedi à l'époque. Il en restait quelques-uns, éparpillés mais de moins en moins chaque année, au fur et à mesure que Vador et ses stormtroopers arrivaient à les débusquer et à les exterminer.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous sauvés ?

C'était le jeune Andor qui avait pris la parole, le regardant fixement. Jarel voyait bien qu'il se fichait éperdument des histoires de Jedi mais il devait se demander pourquoi des Mandaloriens étaient venus en aide à des rebelles.

L'ancien Jedi aurait pu trouver mille excuses ou façons de contourner la question mais il pouvait lire dans les yeux du capitaine rebelle que ce dernier ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir la vérité. Têtu comme sa mère, sans doute, songea-t-il non sans amusement.

-Il y a près de vingt ans de cela, Myra Andor a ouvert sa porte à une bande de déserteurs et leur a sauvé la vie. Nous n'avons jamais oublié la dette que nous avions envers elle et que nous n'avons pas pu lui repayer de son vivant.

Cassian n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais il voyait les regards des clones tous rivés sur lui avec une gravité qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il avait un vague souvenir… un groupe d'hommes que sa mère avait fait entrer et qu'elle avait caché au sous-sol. Est-ce que c'était eux ?

Le souvenir était lointain et enfoui si profondément… Sa mère était morte seulement quelques mois après, le laissant orphelin. Cassian avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus penser à tous ces moments heureux qu'il avait vécus étant petit, tellement éloignés du quotidien qu'il avait vécu ensuite.

-On met le cap vers où, Jarel ? Demanda la pilote, sortant Cassian de ses pensées.

-Yavin 4. Répondit simplement le Mandalorien qui s'en retourna vers le cockpit, Deron sur ses talons.

C'était sûrement mieux comme ça, songea Cassian. Il fallait mieux laisser le passé là où il était.

Il ne remarqua même pas que Jyn n'était plus à côté de lui.

* * *

-Tu ne lui as pas tout dit. Constata Deron, adossé au mur.

-A quoi cela aurait servi ? C'est loin tout ça…

L'ancien Jedi fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait ressenti une perturbation dans la Force.

Vador.

Le Sith était à Scarif et il n'était pas content. Sa rage se répandait dans la Force par vagues, vibrant de la présence du Côté Obscur. Jarel espérait que sa colère était due à la frustration de ne pas avoir récupéré les plans de l'étoile noire.

Autrement, la Galaxie était sûrement condamnée à une éternité de ténèbres.


	3. Rapprochements

**Chapitre 2 : Rapprochements**

* * *

La durée du voyage jusqu'à Yavin était estimée à une quinzaine d'heures et pour l'instant, trois seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leur saut en hyperespace. Jarel s'était isolé dans l'un des espaces cargos pour méditer quand il sentit quelqu'un le rejoindre.

Le Mandalorien s'était attendu à ce que ce soit l'un des gardiens des Whills ou peut-être le jeune Andor. A la place, il s'agissait de la jeune femme brune qu'ils avaient récupérée sur la plage, Jyn… oui, le pilote l'avait appelée Jyn si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Son casque posé à côté de lui, l'ancien Jedi assis en tailleur tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Tu t'appelles Jyn, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, Jyn Erso. Vous êtes Jarel…

-Kainer, Jarel Kainer. Confirma-t-il, en lui donnant son nom de famille.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants entre eux, donnant le temps au Mandalorien de l'examiner. Elle était jeune, vingt, peut-être vingt-et-un ans tout au plus, même si ses yeux semblaient plus vieux, comme souvent chez ceux qui en avaient trop vu, trop tôt. Sa main était refermée sur le cristal qu'elle portait autour du cou, un cristal kyber.

-Ma mère m'a donné ce cristal quand j'étais jeune. Expliqua-t-elle en répondant à sa question muette. Elle m'a dit que les Jedi l'utilisaient dans la construction de leurs sabres lasers.

Pour toute réponse, Jarel décrocha son sabre laser de sa ceinture et en démonta une pièce, révélant le cristal à l'intérieur, qui pulsait d'une faible lumière. Quand il l'eut refermé, le Mandalorien tendit l'arme à Jyn. L'air incrédule, la fille de Galen Erso le prit et sur l'injonction muette de Kainer, elle l'activa.

La lame baigna la pièce d'une lumière verdâtre mais ce n'était pas autour d'elle que la jeune femme regardait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sabre laser tandis qu'elle en faisait bouger la lame lentement de gauche à droite.

Le regard de Jarel n'était pas concentré sur son arme mais sur Jyn, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci l'éteigne pour le lui rendre.

-Merci. C'est la première fois… que j'en tiens un.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, c'était aussi la première fois que la jeune Erso en voyait un en vrai.

-Je t'en prie. Enlève ta veste, s'il te plaît. Il faut changer ton patch à bacta. Ajouta-t-il face à son regard interrogatif.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et il retira le patch maculé de sang séché qui était collé à son épaule, avant d'en placer un neuf sur la plaie qui avait déjà commencé à se résorber.

-Pense à le changer toutes les trois heures, d'accord ? Sinon ça ne guérira pas proprement.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle et il se contenta de hausser un sourcil avec amusement pour lui signifier tout aussi silencieusement qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son opinion en la matière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un léger rire avant de remonter par l'échelle au niveau supérieur.

Jarel sentait qu'elle n'avait pas assouvi sa curiosité mais elle n'était pas pressée et surtout, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à digérer. Le sabre laser l'avait distraite et c'était sans doute ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, de penser à autre chose.

Le Mandalorien sortit un petit instrument métallique d'une poche utilitaire de sa ceinture. Il frotta le patch usagé sur l'instrument, avant de connecter celui-ci à son datapad. L'analyse ne prit que quelques instants et la réponse à sa question s'afficha sur l'écran.

Il éteignit le datapad et rangea l'instrument.

 _Tu es l'un des nôtres, Jar'ika, tu l'as largement prouvé_. Lui avait dit Kal Skirata en le regardant dans les yeux. _Mais est-ce que tu es sûr de ne plus être l'un d'entre eux pour autant ?_ Et son regard s'était posé sur le sabre laser qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture avant de s'éloigner.

Jarel se leva et regarda longuement l'arme qu'il tenait en main. Il activa le sabre laser et commença à exécuter les katas appris dans son enfance avec lenteur et précision. C'était fou ce que les mouvements lui revenaient facilement tandis qu'il les exécutait. Non, ce n'était pas juste l'habitude, il sentait la Force tout autour de lui, d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années.

Il n'était pas doué pour les visions de Force mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas sentir que les choses étaient en train de changer, les rouages du temps s'étaient remis à tourner… mais rien n'indiquait qui ils écraseraient sur leur passage cette fois-ci.

* * *

-Cela fait longtemps que vous connaissez ce Jarel ? Demanda Baze avec curiosité à Deron.

Le clone de Jango Fett esquissa un sourire désabusé avant de répondre d'un ton nonchalant.

-Depuis vingt-deux ans, je l'ai rencontré sur Geonosis.

Deron se souvenait bien du premier jour de la Guerre des Clones. Son escouade avait été envoyée au front. C'était d'une stupidité hallucinante, comme l'avait souligné plus tard le Sergent Kal, d'envoyer des commandos pour faire un boulot d'infanterie.

Le Mandalorien se souvenait des insectoïdes intelligents qui leur tiraient dessus, de ses frères tombés au combat. Il aurait dû mourir lui aussi mais il avait eu la chance de tomber sur un Jedi, qui semblait en toute aussi mauvaise posture de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier le Jedi, c'était bien sûr le premier jour qu'il en voyait de sa courte vie mais ce Jedi-là avait la particularité de tenir un sabre laser dans une main et un blaster dans l'autre.

Dos à dos, ils avaient tenu tête à l'essaim de Geonosiens qui avaient fait de leur mieux pour les tuer et fort heureusement, les renforts étaient arrivés à temps pour leur éviter une mort certaine. Il avait appris que le Jedi s'appelait Jarel Kainer, et qu'il était Padawan.

Quand il le revit peu de temps après, Kainer avait été élevé au rang de Chevalier et placé sous le commandement du Général Arligan Zey au sein de la Brigade des Opérations Spéciales. Kainer était donc devenu un général, son général plus précisément et celui des cinq cents autres soldats de son groupe.

Le Général Zey avait indiqué que les relations devaient rester strictement professionnelles entre Jedi et clones. Pas d'amitié, pas de familiarité. C'est pourquoi la première chose que fit le Général Kainer quand Zey eut le dos tourné fut évidemment de désobéir à cette règle.

 _RC-3031, ce n'est pas un nom ! Comment t'appelle-t-on en vrai ? Deron ? Voilà qui sonne mieux ! Et arrête avec tes « général » sinon je te promets que je vais t'appeler « Sergent » à chaque fois que je m'adresserai à toi jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter !_

Décidément peu orthodoxe pour un Jedi, et c'était quelque chose quand on savait que Bardan Jusik faisait partie de la même brigade.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés sur Fest ? L'interrogea Cassian, plus pragmatique.

-Jarel vous le racontera en temps voulu. Répliqua Deron avant de couper court à la conversation.

* * *

Dire que Cassian était frustré eut été un euphémisme. Malheureusement, l'officier des services de renseignement rebelles était aussi trop mal en point pour pouvoir simplement se lever et aller demander des comptes au clone ou au Jedi.

Plusieurs côtes cassées, tant de contusions qu'il ne les comptait même plus et une jambe blessée qui le faisait boiter. Autant dire qu'il n'aurait pas été en état de se battre contre des stormtroopers ou en tout cas pas sans K2 sur qui s'appuyer.

K2… Ce n'était qu'un droïde mais le capitaine avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un véritable ami. Non, c'était un véritable ami. Il se fichait de savoir si cela venait de sa reprogrammation ou d'un bug dans son système mais le droïde impérial s'était sacrifié pour eux, pour leur permettre d'accomplir leur mission mais aussi et surtout pour les sauver.

 _Au revoir._

Il savait qu'il allait être détruit et la dernière chose qu'il avait faite, c'était de verrouiller la porte pour les protéger.

Il avait réussi sa mission, il avait transmis les plans alors bordel, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Ce n'était pas que la douleur, il avait l'impression… l'impression d'avoir échoué. Oui, près d'une dizaine d'hommes sous son commandement étaient morts sur Scarif, sans compter K2 et tous les rebelles qui étaient venus leur porter secours.

Même la mort de tous les soldats impériaux causée par leur propre machine de guerre infernale ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. L'étoile noire était toujours là quelque part et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que l'Alliance ait réussi à quitter l'orbite de Scarif avec ses plans.

Le contact d'une main sur la sienne le sortit de ses pensées et c'est en relevant la tête que Cassian reconnût Jyn assise auprès de lui. Elle avait l'air décontractée mais son regard était le miroir du sien, avec le même doute, la même souffrance mais aussi avec une détermination renouvelée. Il puisa de la force dans son regard avant de regarder autour de lui.

Bodhi avait l'air secoué mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas de peur mais de la résolution et de la camaraderie quand il les croisa. Baze leva les yeux de son fusil blaster à moitié démonté juste assez longtemps pour lui adresser un hochement de tête et un bref sourire avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Chirrut… Chirrut n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour voir en lui. Sur Jedha, le gardien avait ressenti son enfermement dans ce cercle infernal de mort et de destruction. Il avait l'air toujours aussi serein, empli de certitude mais il était différent aussi, bien que le Capitaine Andor n'aurait pas su dire en quoi.

-Ça va passer. Dit Chirrut d'un air grave et serein. Nous avons perdu des gens, et des morceaux de nous-mêmes, sur Jedha, Eadu et Scarif mais nous sommes aussi plus forts et plus unis que là où nous avons commencé.

Le plus inquiétant fut peut-être quand il sourit, ses yeux aveugles paraissant s'embraser d'une étrange lueur.

-L'Empire étend ses ténèbres sur la Galaxie mais c'est de l'obscurité qu'émerge la lumière.

Cassian ne comprenait pas et d'après le regard qu'il échangea avec Bodhi, lui non plus. Jyn arborait un air songeur, comme si elle essayait de faire sens à ses paroles tandis que Baze secoua la tête, comme s'il y était habitué.

* * *

Bodhi toqua doucement à l'entrée du cockpit, peu désireux de réveiller Cassian qui avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, assis sur un siège à côté de Jyn qui se reposait aussi sur le siège adjacent, appuyée contre son épaule.

Baze discutait un peu plus loin avec Deron à voix basse tandis que les autres soldats rebelles discutaient avec des Mandaloriens. Le pilote impérial ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en compagnie des soldats rebelles pour le moment. Ils avaient beau avoir combattu ensemble sur Scarif, il voyait bien leurs regards furtifs jetés sur le logo impérial délavé qu'il portait à l'épaule. Il avait travaillé pour le camp adverse, même si c'était comme simple pilote de cargo.

En étant tout à fait honnête, Bodhi avait aussi besoin de s'isoler un peu. Etre au contact de soldats de l'Alliance qu'il connaissait peu lui rappelait le traitement que lui avaient réservé les éléments rebelles à qui il s'était pourtant livré volontairement sur Jedha.

Il revoyait les yeux pétillants de folie et de paranoïa de Saw Gerrera alors qu'il parlait de mensonges, de pièges… et en particulier deux mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

 _Bor Gullet._

Voilà pourquoi il préférait s'isoler pour le moment. Rien que de penser à cette créature, le pilote en avait des frissons et des sueurs froides. Bodhi savait qu'il avait momentanément perdu la raison sous la torture mentale à laquelle l'avait soumise la créature de Saw Gerrera. C'était un miracle s'il avait retrouvé un semblant de santé mentale quand Cassian s'était adressé à lui.

Ne trouvant personne à l'intérieur du cockpit, il s'installa dans le fauteuil du pilote et regarda la console. Bodhi avait piloté assez de navettes de classe Lambda pour reconnaître que celle-ci avait été sérieusement modifiée. Il dénombra plusieurs leviers et autres commandes qui n'avaient rien de standard.

-Les commandes t'intriguent, hein ?

Bodhi sursauta sur son siège, manquant de faire une crise cardiaque en entendant la voix juste à côté de lui. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la Mandalorienne qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt aux commandes de l'appareil. Elle devait en être le pilote.

Celle-ci avait ri en voyant sa réaction mais sans malice. Elle prit place dans le siège du copilote de façon décontractée et garda son attention fixée sur lui. Revêtue d'une armure mandalorienne, sans le casque, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, noués en une queue de cheval, et de pétillants yeux verts qui le regardaient avec un certain amusement mais aussi avec bienveillance.

Elle lui tendit la main et après un instant d'hésitation, il la serra.

-Je m'appelle Briika, Briika Cadoruso. Et toi ?

-Bodhi Rook.

-Tu es pilote aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton jovial. J'ai vu comment tu regardais les commandes. Expliqua-t-elle ensuite devant son air interloqué.

L'ex-pilote impérial acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. De quoi parlait-on avec une Mandalorienne ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être sur tes gardes tout le temps, tu sais. Reprit-elle, avec un air entendu. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. On n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais les Mando'ade sont très hospitaliers. Est-ce que tu as fait soigner ça d'ailleurs ?

Elle avait découvert les marques qu'il avait au front, en partie dissimulées sous ses lunettes de travail. Il fut surpris de la voir attraper une trousse de secours et imbiber un chiffon pour nettoyer les marques à vif. Le bacta ne serait pas vraiment utile, il ne s'agissait pas de plaies après tout. Elle tapota doucement les chiffons mouillés sur son front et il la laissa faire en l'observant, ayant bien du mal à détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-R…rien ! Tout va bien, et euh merci pour les soins. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants mais Bodhi ne se sentait pas inconfortable, pas comme dans l'autre compartiment en tout cas. Quand il releva la tête, Briika souriait toujours et elle avait les bras croisés, comme s'il s'agissait un jeu pour voir qui resterait silencieux le plus longtemps.

-Je viens de Jedha, j'étais pilote de cargo impérial jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Avoua-t-il à voix basse.

-Oh, je sais. Ta tête est mise à prix. L'informa-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

Devant le visage surpris de Rook, Briika afficha sur l'holoprojecteur le poster de Bodhi qui montrait sa photo officielle la plus récente, avec une prime à la clé. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher en lisant le montant de 75 000 crédits impériaux.

-Personnellement, je te trouve plus mignon en vrai. Remarqua Briika d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que Bodhi digère l'information précédente et comprenne le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire. Ses joues hâlées prirent une teinte empourprée et il toussa pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

-Et vous n'avez pas été tentés… ? Je veux dire, j'imagine que Cassian et Jyn ont aussi de belles primes sur leurs têtes aussi. Remarqua Bodhi.

La Mandalorienne secoua la tête avant d'afficher une série d'autres posters. Il n'y avait pas de photo mais le nom était celui de Briika, pour un montant de 20 000 crédits.

-Tous ceux qui ont combattu l'Empire d'une façon ou d'une autre sont recherchés… et un peu dans le même cargo. Et puis, on ne capture pas de rebelles si on peut l'éviter. Jarel a une haine profonde de l'Empire mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Lui avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Si on lui avait prédit qu'il voyagerait dans un vaisseau rempli de rebelles et de Mandaloriens quelques jours plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas cru. S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux, sa conscience… le poids était trop lourd.

Galen l'avait vu et l'avait compris mais loin de le rabaisser ou de le blâmer, le scientifique lui avait proposé un moyen de se racheter.

-Alors, est-ce qu'il y a une madame Rook quelque part ?

-Non, ma mère est décédée il y a quelques années. Répondit simplement Bodhi en secouant la tête.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le sourire espiègle de Briika que le pilote comprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait la question qu'elle lui avait posée. Elle voulait savoir s'il était marié, ce qui le fit rougir à nouveau.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver une répartie quelconque, la Mandalorienne se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter le siège du copilote.

-Je serai dans la salle des machines, en train de travailler sur les moteurs subluminiques. Si tu t'ennuies, tu es le bienvenu pour venir m'aider.

Et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait disparu du cockpit. C'était décidé, il ne comprenait pas les Mandaloriennes.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas fermé à l'idée d'une étude un peu plus approfondie pour les comprendre…

* * *

Le Capitaine Dusting Pterro faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité mais il peinait à y parvenir. Il avait cru mourir en pilotant sa navette T-3C de classe Delta depuis la surface de Scarif, alors ravagée par la vague de destruction qui se propageait depuis l'endroit où le tir de l'étoile noire avait frappé la planète.

A sa connaissance, ni le Directeur Krennic, ni aucun des Death Troopers et autres impériaux présents sur la planète n'avait réchappé de la dévastation qui avait frappé le complexe impérial. Il était donc théoriquement le seul survivant du désastre.

Entre l'étoile noire et le destroyer stellaire de classe impérial qui se trouvaient en orbite de Scarif, le Capitaine Pterro avait choisi de se diriger vers le destroyer. Après tout, le Grand Moff Tarkin était à bord de la station de combat et pour toute sa brillance militaire, ce dernier n'était pas réputé pour sa clémence.

Dusting avait commencé à regretter sa décision au moment d'amorcer son atterrissage à bord du destroyer stellaire, quand le personnel l'informa qu'il se trouvait à bord du Dévastateur.

Le vaisseau personnel de Lord Vador.

S'il existait une personne au moins aussi implacable que Tarkin, c'était bien Dark Vador. Les rumeurs voulaient que les promotions soient nombreuses dans ses troupes mais principalement parce que les officiers supérieurs qui échouaient payaient fatalement leur échec, permettant la promotion de plus jeunes officiers à leur place. Une chance d'avancement rapide pour un taux de mortalité élevé, comme ils disaient.

Cela faisait trois fois que le capitaine répondait aux mêmes questions posées par le Commandant Jir. L'officier tout de noir vêtu n'avait pas l'air de se satisfaire de ses réponses, lui posant des variantes des mêmes questions, haussant et baissant la voix. Après trois heures d'interrogatoire, Dusting était épuisé et il n'était pas sûr de garder son calme encore longtemps.

Il était pourtant innocent, comme il s'évertuait de le répéter au commandant. Il avait piloté la navette ST 149, le vaisseau personnel du Directeur Krennic et qu'il surnommait en privé le « Pteradon », jusqu'à Scarif. Le directeur n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'éterniser et avait explicitement demandé à Dusting de garder la navette prête à décoller.

Le capitaine s'était évidemment rendu compte de l'attaque rebelle qui avait eu lieu, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses communications à ce sujet via d'autres plateformes ainsi que le repositionnement du contingent personnel de Death Troopers du directeur mais ses ordres à lui étaient restés inchangés : se tenir prêt au décollage.

Et puis, il avait vu l'étoile noire apparaître dans le ciel de Scarif.

Le capitaine avait appelé le directeur mais celui-ci ne répondait pas sur son comlink, personne n'était là pour lui donner des ordres, la confusion la plus totale régnait dans la base.

Alors oui, Dusting avait choisi de quitter la planète et de rejoindre le destroyer stellaire. A quoi aurait servi sa mort au sol ? Et pourquoi aurait-il rejoint un vaisseau impérial s'il avait été un espion rebelle ?

Les échanges se poursuivirent ainsi pendant un temps que le capitaine n'était même plus en mesure d'estimer, jusqu'à ce que le Commandant Jir ne quitte la salle d'interrogatoire.

Assis et menotté sur sa chaise inconfortable, le capitaine attendit. Il s'endormit probablement au bout d'un moment, épuisé et se réveilla brusquement quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec le bruit de succion caractéristique des vaisseaux spatiaux.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut la respiration si caractéristique du nouvel arrivant.

Le seigneur Vador se trouvait devant lui.

-Seigneur Vador… Commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte, se demandant si sa fin était arrivée.

Le bras droit de l'Empereur s'avança vers lui et leva une main. Ses menottes se détachèrent comme par magie. Il tenait dans son autre main un holoprojecteur portatif, qui s'activa pour laisser apparaître ce qui ressemblait à une navette de classe Lambda.

-Capitaine, connaissez-vous cette navette ?

-Non, non mon seigneur, on dirait une navette Lambda. J'en ai vu plusieurs sur les plateformes de la base mais je… je ne saurais pas dire si c'était l'une d'entre elles.

Lord Vador arrêta la projection et fit signe au capitaine de le suivre. Dusting s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, se retrouvant bientôt à marcher aux côtés du Commandant Jir, qui les attendait à l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Son attention revint rapidement sur le seigneur Sith lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole à son attention.

-Capitaine, suite au décès du Directeur Krennic, je vous place sous mon commandement direct.

-Bien, bien mon seigneur. Répondit le capitaine, trop soulagé de rester en vie pour ne serait-ce que songer à s'en plaindre.

-Je vous charge d'analyser les enregistrements pris par le Dévastateur et les chasseurs TIE qui ont eu cette navette Lambda sur leurs radars, afin de déterminer les probabilités qu'elle ait réchappé au cataclysme et ses destinations les plus probables compte-tenu des vecteurs sur lesquels elle était positionnée.

La première tâche serait déjà extrêmement ardue mais la seconde flirtait carrément avec l'impossible. Toutefois, le capitaine se garda bien de le mentionner à voix haute, ni même de la penser ouvertement, essayant de ne penser qu'à son devoir, au cas où le seigneur noir serait en mesure de lire ses pensées comme certaines rumeurs l'insinuaient.

-A vos ordres, mon seigneur.

-Je veux votre rapport préliminaire avant notre arrivée en orbite de Tatooine. Il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de me décevoir, Capitaine Pterro.

-Non, mon seigneur !

Le capitaine suivit l'enseigne qui devait l'escorter jusque dans les quartiers qui avaient été aménagés en toute hâte pour lui permettre de travailler.

Le Commandant Jir, demeuré auprès de Dark Vador, fronça les sourcils en regardant la silhouette du capitaine s'éloigner.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il réussira dans le temps imparti.

-L'instinct de survie est une puissante source de motivation, Commandant. Prévenez-moi quand nous serons sur le point de sortir de l'hyperespace.

-Oui, seigneur Vador.


	4. Retour sur Yavin 4

**Chapitre 3 : Retour sur Yavin 4**

* * *

 _La pluie martelait sur les murs de la maison mais le petit garçon y faisait peu attention. Il jouait avec ses figurines, essayant de ne pas penser à son papa qui était parti un jour et qui n'était jamais revenu. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'il avait rejoint les étoiles mais l'enfant préférait croire qu'il était simplement parti très loin et qu'il reviendrait un jour._

 _Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la maison, sa maman était allée ouvrir. Il n'entendit pas la conversation mais il vit bientôt entrer un homme, qui en soutenait un autre. Le premier homme était grand, au teint halé et dont les cheveux noirs étaient coupés très court. Il avait de larges épaules et des muscles saillants sous son manteau. L'autre monsieur qu'il portait à moitié était pâle, très pâle et ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au front et masquaient en partie le haut de son visage._

 _Le garçon remarqua que les vêtements du second homme étaient rouges, comme si on avait renversé de la peinture dessus._

 _-Première porte à droite, allongez-le sur le lit. Je vais chercher ma trousse._

 _-Merci madame, déclara le grand homme d'un air soulagé. Je ne savais pas où aller…_

 _-Vous avez bien fait de venir ici mais dépêchez-vous, il ne faut pas qu'on vous voie._

 _L'enfant ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais un peu plus d'une heure après, quand sa maman et le grand monsieur allèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter, il se profita pour se glisser dans le couloir discrètement puis pour marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre._

 _La respiration du monsieur pâle était laborieuse et il y avait plein de bandages sur son torse. Ce n'est toutefois pas ce qui attira le plus son attention. Non, ce fut l'objet qui était posé sur la table de nuit._

 _Un sabre laser._

 _Le petit garçon se rapprocha à pas lents mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, une voix le fit sursauter._

 _-Tu… tu ne devrais pas toucher à ça. C'est dangereux, tu sais._

 _L'homme s'était réveillé et le regardait avec bienveillance. L'enfant pouvait voir qu'il souffrait même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, un peu comme quand il s'égratignait le genou en jouant mais qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa maman._

 _-Désolé, j'en ai vu qu'aux holonews avant aujourd'hui. T'es un Jedi ? Demanda l'enfant, ses grands yeux emplis de curiosité._

 _-Oui… j'en étais un, en tout cas. Je m'appelle Jarel… et toi ?_

 _-Oh, moi c'est Cassian ! Cassian Andor !_

* * *

-Nous allons bientôt sortir de l'hyperespace, Cassian.

Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Jyn était assise à côté de lui et elle venait visiblement de changer le linge mouillé qu'il avait sur le front. Touché par sa sollicitude, il esquissa un léger sourire à son attention et se remit un peu plus droit sur son siège.

Le mouvement le fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure, il avait oublié l'état de ses côtes.

Le rebelle se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de se réveiller complètement et de chasser le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de sa mère, ni de son enfance d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Ou bien est-ce que son esprit lui avait joué des tours, plaçant le Mandalorien dans un souvenir où il n'avait pas eu sa place dans la réalité ?

Au bout de vingt ans, c'était difficile à dire et Cassian n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il pensait qu'il n'avait plus d'avenir. Désormais, son existence n'était plus en danger immédiat et surtout, il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre.

Cette raison était à côté de lui et soutenait son regard avec assurance. Il ignorait encore quel genre de lien l'unissait à Jyn. Ils avaient affronté la mort ensemble, une mort qui semblait certaine, et cette épreuve les avait indubitablement rapprochés. Cassian avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient proches, plus proches que de simples compagnons d'armes mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment y réfléchir, et encore moins d'en parler avec l'intéressée.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Jyn, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Comme si un AT-ST et un troupeau de banthas m'avaient piétiné mais à part ça, je vais bien. Plaisanta-t-il en se retenant toutefois de rire, pour ne pas heurter davantage ses côtes.

-Si tu peux encore te plaindre, c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal. Remarqua Baze en riant.

Il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours, apercevant les soldats rebelles survivants mais pas de trace de Bodhi, ni de Chirrut. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la fille de Galen Erso répondit à ses interrogations sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de les mentionner à voix haute.

-Chirrut est descendu parler à Jarel. Quant à Bodhi, il a l'air de s'être fait une nouvelle amie… Expliqua Jyn d'un air entendu.

Bodhi ? Leur Bodhi ? Voilà qui était surprenant mais tant mieux pour lui après tout. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient peut-être avoir une vie après tout, et peut-être un futur.

Pourquoi une partie de lui n'arrivait-elle pas à y croire ?

* * *

-Non.

Le gardien des Whills n'avait pas pris la parole mais Jarel n'avait pas besoin qu'il exprime verbalement ses intentions pour deviner à quoi il pensait. Chirrut demeura silencieux, assis sur un large caisson. Il ne regardait pas dans la direction du Mandalorien mais ce dernier pouvait sentir malgré tout la tension dans la pièce.

-Non, gardien, je ne compte pas reformer l'ordre Jedi.

-Appelez-moi Chirrut, Maître Kainer. Jedha n'est plus et l'ordre des gardiens non plus après tout.

Maître Kainer.

Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-on pas appelé comme ça ?

-Alors appelez-moi Jarel, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait encore un ordre Jedi non plus. Rétorqua le Mandalorien en essayant de ne pas laisser son malaise transparaître.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Jarel. Pourquoi ne souhaitez-vous pas reformer l'ordre ? Demanda le gardien en toute simplicité.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de simple dans sa question. Kainer voyait tellement de raisons : il avait transgressé le code Jedi, il avait laissé l'ordre derrière lui, il avait choisi la culture de ses frères d'armes Mandaloriens plutôt que le dogme dans lequel il avait été élevé, il n'avait pas été là quand des milliers de Jedi s'étaient faits décimer par l'Empire...

Jarel porta une main à son torse, serrant le poing en se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, presque physique, lorsque leurs innombrables morts s'étaient répercutées dans la Force, tel un électrochoc, une lumière brillante avant que l'obscurité ne s'empare de la Galaxie. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il y ait eu tant de Sith, non, cette obscurité provenait de l'absence de lumière, de l'absence de ces dix mille Jedi qui s'étaient éteints en l'espace de quelques heures.

-Je n'en suis pas digne. Répondit-il, énonçant à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

-La belle affaire ! Rétorqua sèchement son interlocuteur.

Lorsque Kainer releva la tête, Chirrut s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui, avec une agilité et une vitesse impressionnantes pour un aveugle. L'ancien Jedi crut qu'il allait l'attaquer mais à la place, le gardien posa simplement une main sur son épaule.

-Aucun de nous n'est digne. Je suis le dernier gardien d'un temple qui n'existe plus, d'un ordre qui n'existe plus, d'une population qui a été exterminée ! Baze n'a plus foi en la Force et même moi… même moi, j'ai du mal à la garder vivante parfois. Tant de morts, tant de dévastation…

Le gardien prit une profonde inspiration, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Quand nous avons réchappé de la destruction de Jedha, j'ai cru que j'avais tout perdu et qu'il ne me restait plus que Baze. Deux survivants, deux gardiens sans raison d'être, obsolètes… et puis j'ai senti la Force me guider, m'orienter vers une autre destinée.

-Laquelle ? Lui demanda Jarel, curieux malgré lui.

-Jyn.

Le Mandalorien demeura silencieux mais son attention était focalisée sur Chirrut. Il sentait derrière son calme apparent une flamme de détermination qui brûlait intensément.

-Jyn Erso nous a donné de l'espoir quand nous n'avions plus de raison d'espérer, elle nous a donné une raison de se battre, une raison de vivre. La Force est avec elle.

La Force était assurément avec elle. Son instinct le lui avait soufflé lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle et l'analyse sanguine n'avait fait que le confirmer.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire, Chirrut ? Demanda calmement le Mandalorien, qui était pourtant tout sauf calme à l'intérieur.

-Je suis en train de vous dire que nous étions tous prêts à mourir sur Scarif, Baze, Cassian Andor, le pilote et même moi. Nous savions que notre sacrifice ne serait pas vain et Jyn a effectivement réussi l'impossible en transmettant les plans. Pourtant, nous aurions dû mourir sur Scarif.

Jarel avait son idée de ce que le gardien était en train d'essayer de lui dire mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se força à l'écouter jusqu'au bout malgré tout.

-Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'un Jedi vienne à notre secours ?

-N'importe qui aurait pu vous secourir. Rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

Le gardien inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-N'importe qui aurait-il été capable de réaliser un micro-saut hyperspatial à travers le bouclier planétaire ?

Kainer ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il ressentait que Chirrut avait raison. Son instinct le lui soufflait, la Force le lui soufflait. Il n'y avait pas de hasard, seulement la volonté de la Force.

-Soit ! Admettons que la Force ait voulu que je vienne vous secourir, voilà qui est fait. Je vous ramène tous à votre base sur Yavin 4, que pourrait-elle bien demander de plus ?

-C'est pourtant évident même si vous refusez de regarder les choses en face. La Force l'a placée sur votre route pour que vous la formiez aux arts Jedi.

* * *

 _Sauve la Rébellion ! Sauve notre rêve…_

Les derniers mots prononcés par l'homme qui l'avait élevée, l'homme qui l'avait entraînée, l'homme qui l'avait finalement abandonnée, apparemment pour la protéger.

Saw Gerrera n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle avait connu, sa paranoïa ayant visiblement empiré depuis que Jyn l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa colère et son ressentiment, qu'elle avait pourtant enfoui si profondément pendant des années.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle croupissait dans une prison impériale. Entre temps, elle avait été kidnappée – sous l'apparence d'un sauvetage – par des soldats rebelles puis amenée devant les plus hautes instances de l'Alliance. Elle avait retrouvé l'homme qui l'avait élevé juste avant qu'il ne soit tué par l'Empire, puis c'était son père qu'elle avait retrouvé, juste à temps pour le voir mourir dans ses bras à cause d'un bombardement rebelle.

Elle avait cru en leur cause, en leur rêve, il y a longtemps mais comme elle l'avait dit à Saw lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, tout ce que la Rébellion lui avait jamais apporté, c'était de la souffrance…

… jusqu'à Cassian.

Oh, elle l'avait haï, sincèrement haï, lorsque son père était mort, par sa faute. Même si le capitaine n'avait pas lui-même pressé la détente, c'était lui qui avait signalé au QG de l'Alliance où se trouvait Galen Erso, signant par la même occasion son arrêt de mort. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait revoir les X-Wings fondre sur la base impériale avant de la bombarder, blessant mortellement son père et manquant de la tuer elle aussi.

Pourtant, quand le conseil rebelle avait refusé de l'écouter, Cassian avait été là, avec assez de volontaires pour rendre leur mission viable. Les soldats rebelles ne l'avaient pas accompagnée parce qu'ils croyaient en elle, ils ne la connaissaient pas après tout. Non, ils étaient venus parce qu'ils étaient loyaux envers le Capitaine Andor, parce qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour lui.

Cassian croyait assez en elle pour risquer sa carrière dans les forces militaires rebelles et sa vie.

Il l'avait protégée, au péril de sa vie. Il lui avait sauvé la vie sur Scarif, en abattant l'officier impérial qui avait tenté de l'arrêter. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand ils avaient tous deux cru qu'ils étaient mourir sur cette plage.

Elle avait perdu tout ce qui lui restait, elle avait mené à bien sa mission, elle était prête à ce moment-là, à mourir. Oh, elle avait été prête depuis un certain temps déjà, sur le champ de bataille, dans cette prison impériale d'où elle n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper… mais sur cette plage, avec Cassian, sa mort aurait été instantanée et en la compagnie d'une personne qu'elle respectait, d'une personne…

-Jyn ?

La voix de Cassian la sortit de ses pensées. Elle aurait dû réaliser que le vaisseau s'était mis à tanguer, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

-Nous allons entrer dans l'atmosphère, nous sommes arrivés.

Jyn n'avait qu'une seule certitude : ce qui les attendait en bas ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur Jedha, Eadu et Scarif. Dans tout ce chaos, cet enchaînement d'innombrables morts et dévastations, elle avait trouvé une certaine paix : Saw l'avait aimée et protégée à sa façon et Galen Erso aussi. Tous deux n'étaient plus des plaies à vif enfouies au plus profond de son cœur, ils étaient devenus des cicatrices, toujours en train de guérir certes mais dont elle tirait désormais une force, la force de vivre et de se battre.

Elle embrassait qui elle était : Jyn Erso, fille de Galen et de Lyra Erso. Oui, elle était la fille d'un scientifique qui avait servi la machine de guerre impériale mais elle n'en avait plus honte, elle n'avait plus honte de ce père qui l'avait aimée à sa façon, et qui avait voué tant d'années à servir en secret la cause de la Rébellion. Son sacrifice ne serait pas vain, elle tuerait autant d'impériaux et détruirait autant d'installations que nécessaire mais quoi qu'il arrive, Galen Erso ne serait pas mort en vain.

A ce serment, elle ne renoncerait pas, même si cela devait la tuer.

* * *

Le Général Draven ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kainer réussisse à sauver le Capitaine Andor et encore moins à ce qu'il parvienne à ramener non seulement son agent mais aussi huit autres membres de son groupe : quatre soldats rebelles, le pilote impérial, les deux indigènes de Jedha et… Erso.

Pourtant, c'était bien ce que l'officier de la tour de contrôle lui avait confirmé. Neuf survivants de l'équipe autoproclamée « Rogue One », vingt commandos Mandaloriens, cinq membres d'équipage et Kainer lui-même.

L'officier en charge des renseignements avait d'abord pensé à un piège mais le code d'identification était non seulement valide mais c'était aussi un code connu seulement par Andor. Il s'était écoulé trop peu de temps pour que les impériaux aient pu briser un homme pareil sous la torture, Draven en était certain.

Le général dut se rendre à l'évidence quand il vit les rebelles débarquer, le Capitaine Andor aidé par Erso et l'un des indigènes de Jedha, Baze Malbus si sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas.

En revanche, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que la première chose que Kainer fasse en approchant soit de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Il l'avait probablement mérité.

-Nous devons parler, Davits. Déclara simplement le Mandalorien, qui tenait son casque sous un bras et le regardait avec gravité mais sans haine.

Il fallait reconnaître au Mandalorien qu'il n'était pas impressionné par la douzaine de soldats rebelles qui avaient immédiatement pointé leurs armes sur lui. D'un autre côté, Draven supposait qu'il était largement en mesure de les tenir en respect…

Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche ou la douleur au niveau de sa joue ne suscitèrent pas de ressentiment à l'égard de Kainer. Oui, il avait failli à la promesse faite au Mandalorien des années plus tôt, concernant Andor. Il n'en était pas désolé pour autant. Cassian Andor était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs agents, peut-être même le meilleur, si on omettait sa décision d'entreprendre cette mission désespérée sans autorisation sur Scarif… mais là encore, Andor avait pourtant réussi à la mener à bien.

-Je suis prêt à accepter… toute la responsabilité de cette opération, Général… Commença Cassian, qui avançait tant bien que mal vers lui, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pourriez-vous juste nous dire si… si nous avons réussi ? Est-ce que vous avez récupéré… ce que vous savez ?

Il était compréhensible que le capitaine ne veuille pas citer une information de cette nature à voix haute et le général apprécia sa retenue. Remis debout, Draven s'essuya la lèvre inférieure et échangea un regard avec le Major Harinar. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, une nouvelle arrivante le faisant à sa place.

\- Le conseil va statuer sur votre sort, Capitaine Andor mais en ce qui concerne votre opération, nous allons en parler à l'intérieur, une fois que vous aurez été soignés.

Mon Mothma en personne s'était déplacée pour les accueillir, visiblement à la surprise de Cassian et des autres rebelles. Ils furent encore plus étonnés de la voir s'adresser à Jarel directement.

-Général Kainer, vous êtes également convié à ce débriefing.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la dirigeante de l'Alliance Rebelle avait tourné les talons. Draven avait beau s'opposer parfois à ses positions, qu'il jugeait trop diplomatiques et trop pacifistes, il ne pouvait pas nier son charisme, ni sa détermination.

* * *

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée. Bodhi avait été admis dans l'aile médicale avec le reste des blessés de leur groupe. Ses blessures étaient heureusement très mineures, et il souffrait davantage de déshydratation et des séquelles de sa séance avec Bor Gullet que d'autre chose.

Le pilote avait été surpris, agréablement surpris, de voir Briika l'accompagner. Au départ, il avait songé qu'elle voulait simplement en profiter pour jeter un œil aux installations rebelles mais son attention était restée fixée sur lui, tout comme ses tentatives d'entretenir une conversation pour le distraire de ses tourments.

Rook appréciait sa compagnie, plus qu'il n'aurait su le lui dire mais elle avait l'air de le comprendre sans qu'il en ait besoin. Elle s'était assise à son chevet et lui montrait sur son datapad différents trajets assez dangereux qu'elle avait faits depuis Mandalore et parfois dans d'autres systèmes. Bodhi connaissait certains d'entre eux, notamment le Raid de Kessel.

-Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu allais faire ? Une fois que tu seras rétabli, je veux dire. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour être honnête, Bodhi n'y avait pas du tout réfléchi. Le pilote avait été tout à fait conscient des risques qu'il prenait en se rendant sur Scarif et il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à en revenir vivant.

-Non. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver la Rébellion et leur apporter le message de Galen… pour me racheter, tu comprends ? Je ne supportais plus d'être complice du projet, même à mon échelle. Galen m'a dit que je pouvais faire la différence, que je pouvais faire quelque chose d'utile si je choisissais d'agir…

Le pilote de cargo avait fait ce choix. Il avait été effrayé mais il l'avait fait parce que c'était ce qui était juste, parce qu'il avait cru en Galen. Le scientifique était mort aujourd'hui mais l'espoir n'était pas mort avec lui. Sa fille avait repris le flambeau et ils avaient transmis les plans à la flotte rebelle. C'était ce qui importait, non ?

* * *

Mon Mothma conserva une attitude emplie de calme en regardant les visages des membres de Rogue One se décomposer suite à ce qu'elle leur avait appris. Ils avaient réussi à transmettre les plans de l'étoile de la Mort au _Profundity_ , le vaisseau amiral de la flotte mais ce dernier avait été trop endommagé pour pouvoir quitter le système de Scarif. A la place, c'était une corvette CR90, le Tantive IV, qui avait quitté la baie centrale du croiseur Mon Calamari avec les plans à son bord.

L'épineux problème, c'était que le _Dévasteur_ , vaisseau personnel de Dark Vador, s'était lancé à la poursuite du vaisseau consulaire alderaanien.

Les rapports qu'ils avaient reçus depuis étaient contradictoires. Ses sympathisants au Sénat Impérial avaient transmis à Mon Mothma la communication selon laquelle le Tantive IV aurait été détruit et tout son équipage tué. En revanche, leurs espions à la surface de Tatooine les avaient informés que la corvette avait été arraisonnée par le destroyer stellaire mais qu'au moins une nacelle de sauvetage avait été larguée en direction de la planète.

En d'autres termes, ils ne savaient pas si l'Empire s'était emparé ou non des plans de l'étoile de la Mort. Le Général Draven avait déjà envoyé des agents avant que la navette mandalorienne n'arrive.

-Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire, madame ? Demanda le Capitaine Andor, qui se remettait déjà de cette mauvaise surprise.

-Reprendre des forces et vous préparer, capitaine. Répondit l'ancienne sénatrice. A ce stade, nous pouvons espérer que la Princesse Organa revienne avec les plans, ou bien nous attendre à ce que l'Empire frappe bientôt à notre porte.

-C'est pourquoi nous allons organiser l'évacuation de la base d'ici trois jours. Poursuivit Draven. Nous allons d'abord faire partir le personnel non essentiel et les familles, pendant que la flotte amasse des vaisseaux de transport en orbite.

La réunion fut interrompue par l'entrée de Tenzigo Weems. Le soldat en charge des communications était aussi essoufflé et nerveux que lorsqu'il avait appris à Mon Mothma que des rebelles étaient sur Scarif la veille. Si cela était possible, il avait l'air encore plus pâle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, en faisant un geste apaisant.

-Sénateur, il faut que vous voyez ça !

Il ne devait pas s'agir d'une information secrète car il ignora complètement les autres personnes présentes lorsqu'il activa l'holoprojecteur.

La silhouette drapée d'un long manteau et d'un capuchon était indubitablement celle de l'Empereur. Palpatine dissimulait son visage hideux mais il s'exprimait visiblement depuis le Palais impérial.

 _-Citoyens de l'Empire, afin d'assurer au mieux votre protection et celles de vos mondes, en ce climat d'instabilité, j'ai pris la difficile décision de suspendre le Sénat impérial pendant la durée de cet état d'urgence. Pendant cet intervalle, les Moffs et Grands Moffs exerceront un contrôle direct sur leurs systèmes._

Le Sénat, dernier vestige de l'Ancienne République, venait d'être balayé par Palpatine. Le visage de Mon Mothma avait pâli mais elle était restée droite et solide sur ses jambes. A l'exception de Draven et Jarel, les autres occupants de la pièce avaient l'air stupéfiés par cette annonce.

-Au vu du timing de cette annonce, ils sont sûrement au courant du rôle de la Sénatrice Organa dans le vol des plans. Remarqua Kainer, rompant le silence pesant.

Draven acquiesça gravement, le général ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que les derniers espoirs d'une résolution pacifique étaient désormais complètement détruits. Il ne se réjouissait pas de la nouvelle mais au moins aurait-elle peut-être le mérite de rallier plus facilement les membres du conseil rebelle aux décisions militaires que l'Amiral Raddus ou lui-même pouvaient recommander.

Le général Dodonna, qui assurait le commandement des pilotes de chasseurs depuis la mort du Général Merrick sur Scarif, s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-Je vais préparer les pilotes à défendre la base et je suggère d'avancer l'évacuation à après-demain plutôt que d'ici trois jours. Si les impériaux ont mis la main sur la Princesse, nos heures sont peut-être comptées.

Personne ne le mentionna à voix haute mais tous pensaient la même chose : si l'Empire découvrait l'emplacement de la base, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit la prochaine cible de l'étoile de la Mort.


End file.
